Just A Bit Different
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: It was just one of those days where it seemed like anything could happen. NaruHina. Hinatacentric. Set in the filler arcs of the anime.


It was just one of those days where it seemed like anything could happen. The air smelled just right. The animals seemed to be more active than usual. The visions were more vivid. It was just one of those kinds of days. Everyone seemed to not notice that something was going to change on this clear spring day.

Hyuuga Hinata got out of bed earlier than normal to practice her footwork. Her little sister later pointed out that she looked like she was glowing, which was out of character for Hanabi to say. Kiba told her that she smelled different on their morning mission. Akamaru agreed. Shino had even asked her if she had changed something about herself.

Later on, Kurenai-sensei had found her looking at a kimono in a window of a dress store. Kurenai-sensei had taken her into the store to try on the kimono. Before she even had a chance to look at herself in the mirror, Kurenai-sensei had already paid for it. She refused to let Hinata change back into her normal clothes for the rest of the day.

Kurenai-sensei ran off soon after but not before pointing out today was a special day. She told Hinata that today was just a bit different than normal, so she should do something that she normally wouldn't consider doing. Hinata was confused about this for almost the whole day, until she found out what Kurenai-sensei truly meant.

Later, she witnessed Kurenai-sensei talking to Asuma-sensei and asking him out on a date. Hinata wondered if that was what her sensei was trying to tell her. Was that really out of Kurenai-sensei's normal behavior? Hinata wasn't fully convinced that that was what she had meant.

Neji had crossed her path a few minutes after that. He asked her if today was something special since she was wearing something that wasn't meant for everyday clothing. She blushed slightly and told him that today was a different day but nothing was very special about it and she didn't know why. Neji didn't reply but walked away instead.

Hinata continued walking around Konoha aimlessly in her kimono until she stumbled upon Ino-chan and Sakura-chan quarrelling outside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She decided it was best to just walk by. To Hinata's surprise, both girls called out to her and waved her over to them.

They commented on her kimono: lavender is your best color; good choice of white for the obi. They told her that she should smile more because she'd be even more beautiful than ever. They said she needed to do something different with her hair if she was going to wear different clothes.

Ino-chan gasped and ran inside the flower shop. A half-minute later, she ran back out with a handful of perfect white daisies. The other two girls decided that pinning them throughout her hair would be the best plan. While they did that, they fought over what the daisies signified. Ino-chan said that they meant gentleness and innocence. Sakura-chan argued that they were a sign of loyalty and romance. Ino-chan's mother who heard the bickering informed the two from inside the shop that both were correct.

Hinata laughed quietly and excused herself after thanking the two girls. Unknowingly, she was smiling at everyone who passed her by with a full set of teeth. Hinata was indeed having a very unusual day as Kurenai-sensei predicted. Perhaps there is something special about today, Hinata thought. Maybe she should do something that she normally would not do.

Less than a second after she turned the next corner to head back home, a blazing ball of orange, blue, and blonde crashed into her. She wasn't knocked over by the force thanks to her practicing her movements constantly since the Chuunin exam. Her new kimono was spared. When she regained her senses, she realized Naruto-kun was on the ground in front of her. She gasped out his name.

Naruto-kun laughed and apologized to Hinata as he stood and brushed himself off. However, when he actually looked up at Hinata, Naruto-kun stopped making any sound at all. In fact, Hinata was almost positive that he had also stopped breathing. She stuttered out his name to bring him back to reality.

"Hinata, you're beautiful," he blurted out.

Hinata blushed at Naruto-kun's statement. She blushed so much that her entire body was hot and red. If truth were told, she blushed so much that she very nearly fainted. In her quiet little voice, she managed to get out a 'thank you.' Instantly, she remembered what Kurenai-sensei had told her. She had to do something different today.

"Where are you going so fast, Naruto-kun," she asked as loud as she could with all of her courage.

"I was going to see Tsunade-baachan about finding Sasuke-teme. There has to be some mission, right? I messed up that bug mission as you remember… But… I just got a new idea… Hey Hinata, are you free for the rest of today?"

Hinata gulped and replied, "Yes."

"That's great! Do you want to come train with me?"

Hinata looked down at her outfit. She would love nothing more than spending time with Naruto-kun alone but she was definitely not dressed for any type of training. Her obi wouldn't let her bend even a centimeter at the waist. But again, what Kurenai-sensei had said popped into her head.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not dressed for training."

A look of disappointment crossed Naruto-kun's whiskered face. Hinata couldn't bear to see that knowing it was here that caused it. She didn't stop to think of what she was saying next.

"Would you like to do on a date with me instead?'

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. She tried to hide her face behind her long sleeves. Why has she said that? Naruto-kun was going to think she was even weirder now, wasn't he? She peeked open one eye and came across a sight she never thought she'd see. Naruto-kun was blushing!

"Well, uh…" he blushed more. "Where would you like to go? A movie? Out for ramen?"

Had she heard Naruto-kun correctly? Was he really agreeing to go out on a date with her? This was just a dream, right? Before she could wake herself up, her voice decided to act on its own again.

Confidently she replied, "A movie sounds great, Naruto-kun."

Indeed it had been an eventful day. It was quite different like Kurenai-sensei had said, but it turned out better than Hinata hoped. She had done something she would never think to do ever, and it turned out great. Things had really changed for Hyuuga Hinata all in one day.

And across Konoha in their own beds, Hinata and Naruto-kun had their final thoughts of the day before passing into dreamland.

"I'm so lucky to have had this day to spend with Naruto-kun. I wonder if we'll get to see each other like this again tomorrow…"

"I'm so lucky. I just got to go on a date with the prettiest girl in Konoha, AND SHE ASKED ME! I wonder if we'll get to do it all again soon. I really hope so…"

And then they dreamt of things like disappointing your family and letting your demon loose, but it didn't matter, because today had been a wonderful day for both of them.


End file.
